


weird situation, awkward conversation

by ghostinthebook



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Accidental Sex, Episode: s03e02 The Powers That Be, F/M, M/M, Pansexual Simon Lewis, it's about jimon but ends with clace and saia, references to sex but no smut, there's no cheating neither of them were in a relationship at the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostinthebook/pseuds/ghostinthebook
Summary: "I just assume that pretty much everyone has slept with Jace at this point, it's only a matter of time before I sleep with him myself, I guess."What if he already had?





	weird situation, awkward conversation

**Author's Note:**

> the fucking in question happened between 2x06 and 2x08, so when Jace was living with Magnus but Simon hadn't started dating Clary yet. the two quotes are from 3x02. this isn't a crack fic but it's also not meant to be angsty or anything, just awkward and funny. rating is pretty much only for the sex references and the language. enjoy!!!

“So, uh....” Simon said, zipping up his pants. “Are we going to talk about that?”

Jace was a little spaced out, still lying on the bed. It took him a moment to understand the question, but then he answered.

“There isn’t much to talk about, I think,” he said, staring up at the ceiling while Simon got dressed. “I mean… I’m still straight, you’re still straight? It just kinda… happened?”

Jace had called Simon a few hours ago, distraught. He hadn’t been in a good place ever since the whole thing with Valentine, and learning that Clary was his sister. For some reason, he had called Simon. Jace had probably used Magnus’s phone, since he had been staying at Magnus’s after Aldertree kicked him out, and Magnus had Simon’s number. After hearing Jace so distressed, Simon had decided to try to be a good friend, and go over there to help him.

He still doesn’t know how it happened. It just did. They fucked.

Simon didn’t even initiate anything, Jace was the one who took things that far. Simon had consented to everything, though, so he knew they were equally responsible for what happened.

It was a pretty weird situation. There was also one other thing.

“Jace, I’m not straight. I’m pansexual,” he started. But he needed to get everything else out first before he could explain that. “But I agree, that was definitely a one-time thing, I’m not going to try to make this anything more.”

Jace had looked at him in confusion when he said “pansexual”. Simon figured he wouldn’t know what that meant. But he had also nodded along when Simon said that it was a one-time thing, so he knew that Jace understood that.

“One question,” Jace said, sitting up in the bed now. “What’s pansexual?”

Might as well start with the basics. He doesn’t know how much Jace knows, cause it seems like the Clave’s version of sexuality talk is basically “you’re straight” and that’s it.

“Well, Alec’s gay. He’s a guy that likes guys. Clary’s straight, she’s a girl that likes guys. So, pansexual is someone who likes both girls and guys. It’s very similar to bisexual, like Magnus.”

Jace nodded after he said this, looking slightly lost in thought. Simon started putting on his shoes when Jace spoke again.

“You’re the first man I ever, uh, did that with.” Jace looked a little embarrassed as he said this.

“Well, you’re not my first man. Sorry, not sorry,” Simon replied, tying up his shoelaces. He didn’t know how he was supposed to respond to that. It didn’t sound like Jace was struggling with his sexaulity, just stating a fact. This was a really confusing night.

Jace laid back down in the bed, looking at Simon again.

“How about we don’t tell anyone about this?” he asked. Simon nodded.

“Yeah, that would probably be best. Uh, see you tomorrow, I guess?”

Jace’s eyes were closed. He was either asleep, or pretending to be. Simon left the room.

On his way out, he saw Magnus in the kitchen. He couldn’t see Alec anywhere, so he assumed Alec must be at the Institute or something. He was about to leave when he heard Magnus speak.

“Simon, we need to talk for a second.” Magnus had a weird look on his face.

“Um, okay,” he replied. There was a pause as Magnus seemingly willed himself to say whatever it was that he needed to say.

“I heard you and Jace. Was that what it sounded like, or was I mishearing things?” Magnus asked. At Simon’s freaked-out face, he quickly added, “you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, I would just like to know.”

Oh, fuck it all.

“Yeah, uh, it was what you think it was. Please don’t tell Alec?” Simon asked, not daring to look Magnus in the face. He didn’t feel embarrassed or ashamed about sleeping with a man, he’d done it before, but… this was Jace.

He slept with his crush’s brother before his crush.

This was a fucking mess.

“I won’t tell Alec,” Magnus confirmed. “Is this a one-time thing, is Jace having a problem with his sexuality, can you tell me anything else?” he asked. Simon could tell that he just wanted to help, he wasn’t trying to pry.

“Yeah, this is the only time that’ll happen. He still seems confident that he’s straight, so, uh, I think he’s good there. Maybe don’t tell him that you know? He seems pretty embarrassed already, I don’t think he would want to talk about it.”

Magnus nodded.

“Okay. Well, it’s still dark out, so you ought to be fine getting to wherever you’re staying right now. Have a good night,” Magnus said. He then went back to whatever he was doing before Simon walked through. Simon wasn’t paying enough attention to know.

“Good night,” Simon said, walking to the door.

Tonight was really weird.

He fucked Jace, had an awkward conversation with Magnus, and now he was going back to the boathouse by a Chinese restaurant. Because he lived there. He was still getting used to that fact.

Well, life (or unlife) goes on.

* * *

“Says the girl with the butterfly tattoo.”

“Butterfly tattoo?”

* * *

“Oh, so everybody at this table has slept with Jace?”

Maia and Clary stared at him, shocked. Jace looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

“You… Simon… what….” Clary stumbled on her words, eyes flickering between the two men at the table. It was like a tennis match that nobody wanted to be at, but wanted to know what happened, so they stayed, watching the trainwreck of a tennis match.

“You slept with Jace?” Maia asked, looking right at Simon. She didn’t look like she was judging, and neither did Clary. They both just looked like Simon had announced, very confidently, that the Earth was flat.

“Yeah, uh…” Simon started, feeling very embarrassed. “It was after the whole fake-siblings thing, but before Clary and I got together. He was in a bad place, he called me, one thing led to another, and… yeah. We, uh, we fucked. No big deal, no hard feelings.” He ended with an awkward, what-can-you-do-about-it, smile on his face. Jace kinda looked like he wanted to crawl under the table and die.

It’s good that this restaurant’s pretty noisy, Simon thought, otherwise they’d be worrying about eavesdroppers on top of all this.

Clary stared at her salad, a far-away look on her face. Maia continued to eat her food, but her eyes were going between Jace and Simon. Jace looked… Simon couldn’t even begin to describe his face.

“To be fair,” Jace said suddenly, shocking everyone back to the present, “I started it.”

“Wait,” Clary said, a confused look on her face. “I thought you were straight?”

“I still am. It just happened,” Jace said, scratching the back of his neck.

They then went back to eating their food, though the awkward tension at the table had skyrocketed. 

Simon came to a realization, and couldn’t stop himself from saying it out loud. He tried to stop himself, but the sentence escaped from his clutches.

“Oh fuck, I’m the one who slept with everyone at this table.”

He didn’t know if Jace and Clary had fucked yet (and it wasn’t really his business, anyway). He knew that Maia and Jace had, because of the earlier conversation. He himself had been with Clary, and Maia, and Jace, too. That’s three for three.

That was… weird, to say the least.

“Forget I said that,” Simon said, composing himself. “Let’s, uh, just try to salvage this accidental double date, okay?”

* * *

“It doesn’t matter who we’ve been with in the past. What’s important is who we’re with now. And I want to be with you.”

* * *

Magnus was laughing at a joke Izzy made when his phone vibrated, alerting him that he got a text. Given what had happened in the last few days, he thought it could be important.

“One second,” he said to Alec and Izzy, showing them his phone. They nodded and continued their conversation.

He looked, and it was a text from Simon. Very simple, just seven words.

“Everybody knows, you can tell Alec now.”

Magnus didn’t need to ask what it was about. He knew it was about the situation with Simon and Jace. He respected Simon and Jace’s wishes to keep it secret, but now it looks like the cat came out of the bag. Not that shocking, considering the two it involved.

“Alexander, Isabelle,” Magnus started, getting their attention. Once they looked towards him, he continued. “There is something I have known, since Jace was staying here, that I have now been given permission to share.”

“Okay, what is it?” Izzy asked, looking very interested. Both her and Alec were leaning forward, waiting to hear what it was.

They would not be ready for this.

This would be hilarious.

“Simon and Jace had sex in the guest room. Anyone want refreshments?” he said quickly, getting up to go to the kitchen, leaving the two there to understand what he just said.

There was a few second’s pause.

“What the fuck?” he heard Alec whisper, barely able to be heard under Izzy’s shouted “WHAT THE FUCK?!?”

Magnus was right.

That was hilarious.


End file.
